In order to protect surfaces of LCD monitors, televisions, showcases, cover glasses of watches and gauges and so forth, transparent films are often adhered to the surfaces. Moreover, electronic equipments of touch panel type are increasing in recent years, of which representative examples are ATMs at banks and ticket machines.
Such transparent films used for protecting surfaces of LCD monitors etc., transparent films used for touch panels and so forth have a problem that when fingerprints adhere to the surfaces thereof, they are noticeably visible because the films are highly transparent, and the portions to which fingerprints adhered cannot be made clean even if they are wiped with cloth or the like.
Ingredients of such fingerprints consist of sebum, sweat etc. secreted from bodies. As films for making fingerprints easy to be erased, there have been proposed transparent films having a larger surface contact angle (in other words, transparent films showing a smaller wet tension or transparent films showing a smaller surface energy, see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (KOKAI) No. 2001-98190, Examples). That is, on such films, ingredients of fingerprints adhering to the transparent films are in a repelled state due to the wet tension made smaller and thus become easy to be removed.
Meanwhile, surfaces of such transparent film as mentioned above may be matted for the purpose of preventing reflection of outer lights and so forth. However, it was found that a transparent film of which surface was matted and of which surface wet tension was made smaller did not show favorable fingerprint erasability.